The End of Halloween
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean Winchester can kill anything and anyone he decides needs to die.


With Halloween just a couple of days away I couldn't resist this story after all Dean has fought every monster out there gone to hell and now purgatory. This would be a cake walk for him.

THE END OF HALLOWEEN

The two eighteen year old girls sat in the house finishing up their make-up and waiting for their dates to the Halloween party.

"So do you really think that Keith is going to like my nurse outfit?" Carrie asked as she preened in front of the mirror.

"I think he's going to like the fact that there is not much nurse outfit." Jessie laughed.

Carried giggled adjusting her cleavage just right.

"Do you think Pierce is going to like my cheerleader costume?" Jessie asked doing a little jump.

"Where are your bloomers young lady?" Carrie asked in mock horror.

"Oops." Jessie giggled.

The doorbell rand and both girls ran down the stairs to open the door for their boyfriends the doctor and star quarterback

"Wow baby you look great." Keith said giving Carrie a little spin so that his eyes could wander.

"If you looked like that on the sidelines the only scoring I'd be doing would be with you." Pierce said pulling Jessie in for a kiss.

"Well I don't want to be the first ones to get to the party so why don't we wait for a few minutes before we leave." Keith said plopping on the sofa.

"What are we supposed to do?" Carrie asked.

"I could think of couple of things." Keith grinned pulling her onto his lap.

The four made out hotly and then a loud thud from upstairs made them all jump.

"I thought you said your parents were going out." Pierce asked Jessie.

"They have been gone for hours." Jessie said standing up. "My little brother is spending the night as his friends."

The squeak of a door being opened slowly had them all on their feet.

"Hank is that you?" Keith called out. "Cut the crap dude I told you we're too old for the pranks."

With that the lights went out and they were thrown into complete darkness.

"I don't like this." Jessie mumbled grabbing for Pierce's hand.

Keith reached in his pocket for his zippo and flicked it on just in time to see the masked man and the flash of the butcher knife descending. Keith pushed Carrie back and felt the knife slicing through his arm.

"Outside now." He screamed pushing everyone in front of him everyone screaming as they flew out the front door.

They ran past the car that now had four flat tires and sprinted down the street calling for help.

The masked man stood on the porch watching them breathing heavily before he started to follow calmly walking stopping only when someone stepped in front of him.

"You must be pretty fugly to hide behind that mask." Dean said with a snort.

The masked man tilted his head to look at this man who didn't seem to be afraid.

"Is this the part where you try to kill me and I run screaming into the house and up the stairs where I'm trapped and you kill me in cold blood?" Dean asked seriously. "Nah not this time." He pulled his gun and pulled the trigger five times.

The masked man looked at the bleeding bullet holes but made no sound and didn't even falter.

"So much for that." Dean muttered.

The masked man lunged at Dean slicing easily into Dean's side as he struggled to get the upper hand.

The man was inhumanly strong but Dean managed to get leverage with his legs and kicked him off long enough to get up and run.

The masked man walked after him and Dean wondered how in the hell could the man just be walking but still so close.

He grabbed his side running into a warehouse to hide and think of what he could do to get rid of a killer that was apparently bulletproof.

The masked man walked into the building and Dean tried to breath quieter and not make a sound.

He dove out of the way just in time as the knife came down violently.

:"Fuck how do you do that?" Dean hissed running into the next room.

The masked man followed and Dean backed into the furthest wall.

The masked man headed straight to Dean and then stopped in the middle of the room confused.

Dean stood up straight now completely calm as he stepped forward. "I deserve an award for that performance." He rasped. "I can't believe that in all these years that you have been killing no one figured it out." Dean said walking around the man and the lights went on in the room.

Sam stood by the door.

Now the devil's trap was evident on the ceiling.

"No one could live so long, kill so much, and be so strong without being possessed." Dean continued. "This is your last Halloween." Dean began to recite the exorcism incantation.

The masked man grabbed his throat and gasped as Dean kept up the words falling to his knees then back spread eagle as the black smoke whirled away.

Dean stepped into the circle and stood looking down at the masked man.

Dean gasped as the man's hand shot up grabbing Dean by the ankle eyes pleading.

Dean squatted down closer as the man's shaking hand passed the butcher knife to him.

"Please." Dean barely heard and he tilted his head looking into green eyes much like his own.

No words or hesitation Dean plunged the knife into the man's heart and stared at the man until he heard Sam clear his throat.

Dean removed the man's mask and looked at the now peaceful scarred face of man whose entire life had been a living nightmare that he could never control or take back, so many souls taken by his hands.

Dean wondered if he would ever find such peace and he couldn't use possession as an excuse for his misery.

He stood up and felt the pull of the cut in his side his shirt already soaked in blood but they had to finish the job and a couple of hours later the Winchester men stood watching the body burn so he would never be used again.

"You did it Dean you killed Michael Myers." Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean sighed. "How do you kill someone that never got a chance to live?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's probably been done before but I had to give it a shot.


End file.
